More than Life
by ObsessedSVUONCER
Summary: Sequel to More than Anything. If you haven't read that one please do or else this one might not make much sense. Backgrounding off of the ep "Undercover". Liv & El return from their honeymoon, and are thrown into a case. Lizzie ends up keeping a painful secret. Liv notices her downward spiral and tries to help but Lizzie pushes her away. TRIGGER WRN: SH/ED
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Here it is! The first chapter! Many of you have been asking for it. I had to take a little break from it. But I didn't want to leave you hanging anymore. Happy reading :)**

Lizzie

Ugh, it's Monday. I hate Monday's! Mom, and dad left on their honeymoon yesterday and I miss them already. The upside of today is track practice. I heard we have a new coach and he's really tough.

"Lizzie c'mon! We're gonna be late!" Dickie called.

"I'll be down in 10!" I answered back.

I finished getting ready for school, and headed downstairs where Dickie and Alex were waiting. We piled into the car, and headed for school.

"I know you guys are used to your parents crazy schedules, mine is just as crazy so I'll be home late tonight." Alex said.

"Dickie will be home before me. I have track practice."

We got to school, and headed to our first period classes.

"See you at lunch Dickie." I said as I headed to physical science.

I sat in the middle row next to my friend Cheyenne.

"Hey Chey! How was your break?!" I said excitedly.

"Hey Liz! It was good! I heard your dad got married again?"

"Yeah he married Liv, his partner from work."

"How did your mom handle that?"

I paused. It's been almost a year since I've seen my mother. I thought I was over it. Me and Dickie don't talk about her. We long ago asked dad to stop looking. Were fine. We have Liv. She's our mom now. I thought about how to answer Chey's question without having to answer anymore on the subject.

"She didn't handle it too well. But I guess she's over it now." I said with a weak smile.

"I'm sorry to hear that" She said frowning.

"It's ok. Liv is our mom now, and were all really happy" I assured her.

She opened her mouth to say more but shut it again as the teacher came into the room. Physical science was so easy all I had to do was my homework, and the in class assignments.

The teacher rambled on and on for 90 minutes, and then the bell rang. The rest of my day was uneventful, until the end when it was time for track practice. The team met in the gymnasium to meet the new coach.

"Hello. I'm Ethan Brooks. I hope you're all ready for a great year. I hope the success this team has had will continue and improve with me as your coach. If you have any questions please don't hesitate to see me. My door is always open." He said.

We all simultaneously murmured our "hellos". After the meet and greet was over we hit the locker rooms to change. I wanted to impress the coach and I knew the only way to do that was to shave my time on the 200 meter.

I headed out to the field and started to stretch, and warm up my muscles. After I was finished stretching I started my run. It felt so good to be running again. When I ran it was like everything else melted away. When practice was over coach Brooks called me over.

"Stabler!"

"Yes coach?" I asked.

"Were you aware you shaved half a second off of your time today? Good job!" He said massaging my shoulder.

'Weird' I thought.

"Thanks coach" I said awkwardly.

He broke contact-which I was thankful for.

"Hit the showers!" Coach yelled to everyone.

I walked away deciding to make nothing more of my coach touching me. I'm sure he was just showing me encouragement...right?

Liv

We had been on the red-eye since eleven thirty last night, and I was exhausted but a honeymoon in Rio was worth the aggravation. I sat in first class with my husband thinking about how different life would be now, and I couldn't wait! I licked his earlobe, and blew on it softly. I smiled in satisfaction as he shuddered.

"El...did you bring your cuffs?" I said quietly.

"Yes. I did. We can use those later" He said catching on.

"But I want to play now" I said pouting.

"Liv? You can't be serious..." He said eyeing me as if he couldn't believe it.

"And where do you suggest we go?" He asked gesturing to the cabin. "Were thousands of feet in the air."

"El look around you. We have the whole first class to ourselves" I said.

I didn't give him anymore time to think about it. I straddled him, and began unbuttoning his shirt. The fact that we had the whole first class to ourselves had turned me on the second I learned about it! I took the third button of El's shirt and snapped it with my teeth spitting it into the air. El pulled me flush against him letting me know he was more than ready for me.

"Liv...you're driving me insane" He groaned squeezing my hips.

"Thats the point" I whispered.

To my surprise El turned the tables on me. He ripped open his shirt, and started trailing kisses between my neck and jaw line.

"_Mmm_" I moaned softly.

I made quick work of unbuckling his belt, and unzipping his pants. His shaft rolled out like a coiled spring!He pushed up my skirt and moved my thong to one side as I raised up, and eased myself down on him. I thought I was in control but once again he turned the tables on me. He grasped my hips, and bounced me on his lap with short, hard deep thrusts. I pressed my lips against his, moaning at the sensation.

"_Ahh...mmm...shit_!" I gasped.

I snapped my eyes shut. I felt my orgasm approaching fast.

"Look at me Liv. I wanna see your eyes while you come" He said.

He grasped my hips possessively and slammed into me harder and faster.

"_Ohmyg-...El don't stop_!" I cried out as quietly as I could.

He leaned forward and nipped at the visible cleavage exposed from my top.

"Baby I'm close. Come with me." He commanded.

He cupped my bottom, and held me down onto him, rocking his hips while he was buried deep inside of me. He pressed his thumb onto my clit and flicked it expertly. I felt my inner walls clench around his shaft.

"_Fuuuuuuuuck_!"I cried out."_El I'm coming_!"

"Right behind you" He grunted.

I felt him release inside of me. I stayed in his lap, listening to his heartbeat and chuckled.

"Hey El? Does this mean we're in the mile high club now?" I asked when I caught my breath.

"I suppose it does babe" He said kissing my forehead.

"I love you" I said as I drifted off to sleep.

"I love you too Mrs. Stabler." He said softly playing with my hair.

**Thank you so much for your encouragement on the first book. I hope this is as big or even bigger a success! Reviews "might" make me update faster! C'mon and hit that button. I write for you guys. Tell me what you want. Reviews are love :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's the second chapter! Happy reading :)**

El

Liv slept for nearly 3 hours in my lap. As much as I enjoyed her being there I knew I had to wake her before the stewardess caught us in a compromising position.

"Liv?...Liv? Wake up baby" I said kissing her head.

"Mmm...are we there yet?" She asked sleepily.

"We land in 15 minutes. So fix your clothes, get back in your seat, and buckle up" I said.

"But I'm comfortable right here" She grumbled."When did you get so bossy?"

"When you married me!" I teased.

"Guess I should have known you'd be worse" She giggled fixing her clothes, and settling into her own seat.

She turned towards me and smiled.

"What?" I asked. Unsure of if I really wanted to know what my wife was thinking.

"Do you think they have cameras in here? And maybe they saw us?" She asked quietly as a stewardess brought in breakfast.

"If they did...we will most likely be using another airline to go home" I chuckled.

We ate breakfast slowly. Taking time to stare at each-other, touch, or kiss.

Our flight landed, and we deplaned. We walked hand in hand to the baggage claim, and I didn't let Liv lift a finger to one bag.

"Elliot! C'mon!" She whined.

"No. You are to do nothing except be absolutely spoiled by me. Got it?" I said firmly.

"El you know that's not how I am. This is going to work if y-"

I cut her off with a kiss.

"You really want to argue on our honeymoon?" I asked.

She shook her head.

"No. No I don't. Ok I'll try to relax" She said with a smile.

I wrapped one arm around her waist and pushed the baggage cart with the other. When we arrived outside I loaded up the shuttle with our bags, while my beautiful wife just stood there. When we were in the shuttle Liv was laying on my shoulder while one of her hands was inching it's way closer and closer to my shaft. When she was an inch away I stopped her hand, looked at her, and shook my head. I whispered into her ear.

"Not yet."

She looked up to make sure the drivers eyes were on the road.

"The minute we get into that room you are all mine" She said clamping my earlobe with her teeth.

I felt an immediate pulse in my pants. My body was her playground. From our first night together she figured out all the zones that turned me on.

"If you keep assaulting me I'm going to arrest you" I teased.

She dangled my cuffs in front of me.

"How?" She asked coyly. "When I have these!" She grinned.

"You picked my pocket?"I smirked.

"I have my ways..." She said looking innocently up at me.

"I am going to spank you..." I growled.

"Not yet." She said throwing my words back at me.

Liv

We arrived to our hotel suite, and El insisted on carrying over the threshold. Once inside he tossed me onto the bed. He thought he was in control but I turned the tables on him. I flipped us over until I was on top and cuffed him to the headboard.

"No fair! Liiiiiv?!" He groaned.

"You can look but you can't touch. Haha!" I said triumphantly.

I grabbed the chocolate syrup from the tray of room service I had ordered, and poured it on his chest. I smiled at the way his breathe caught when I began licking it away. I kissed my way down his chest to the waistband of his pants, and licked my way back up before nipping his pecs. He hissed in approval, and yanked on the cuffs.

"_Fuhhhh_..." He hissed.

I unbuckled and unzipped his pants, pulling them along with his boxers clean off.

I decided to make a little show of stripping my clothes, and watched in pleasure as he tugged against the cuffs. I knew he wanted to feel me skin to skin.

"You want me to come to you?" I asked.

I crawled towards him slowly on the bed.

"God yes! Please Liv!" He begged.

I ran my finger down his chest before placing a disobedient kiss right above his cusp.

His thigh muscles twitched.

"Liv?"

I grabbed his shaft, and swirled around the tip with my tongue. I took him into my mouth all the way to the back of my throat.

"Liv? Please...I need you"

I straddled him, and guided him into me, and began to rock my hips slowly. I grasped the headboard like a vice and picked up my pace slamming up and down, faster and faster. I bit my bottom lip. My lips parted and soft moans escaped.

"_ohhh_..." I felt my orgasm about to hit.

I stopped my movements and rocked my hips grinding against him.

"_Right... there_!" I cried out.

I fell against El's shoulder kissing him.

"I love you!" I said catching my breathe.

I got off of him, unhooked him, and laid down beside him. I fell asleep to him playing in my hair.

Lizzie

My lungs felt like they were on fire, and I felt like my legs were going to collapse but I kept running. I didn't think I had anything more in me, when thankfully coach blew the whistle.

"Good practice guys! Hit the showers!" He called.

I was the last to shower when I heard a noise. I cut the water, and called out to see if anyone was there.

"Hello? Is anyone there?"

No one answered so I stepped back into the shower. I had just finished rinsing out the shampoo when the whole locker-room went black.

"Hey! Someone is still in here!" I called out.

The lights turned back on, and coach Brooks was standing there looking at me naked. I quickly grabbed a towel to cover myself, and dashed away to get dressed. I ran off then got dressed trying not to think about how he just stood there studying my body.

'Gross' I thought.

Even though he didn't touch me I still felt violated. The way he just stood there and looked at me gave me the creeps. I want mom and dad to come home so bad. I wondered if I should tell them. I mean nothing really happened. He just looked.

I've decided to just keep this to myself. Were all so happy. Why ruin it when there's nothing to tell?

**Ewww coach Brooks gives me the creeps and he's my character! Reviews are love :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Yall might hate me for awhile...Happy reading :)**

Lizzie

I couldn't sleep at all last night. Everytime I closed my eyes I saw coach Brooks standing in front of me ogling my naked body. I don't know why this is bothering me. I mean it shouldn't should it? He didn't do anything. He just looked at me. 'Pull your shit together' I told myself. I looked at the alarm clock on my bedside table. 3:40 am...pft I'll be getting no sleep. On the bright side Mom, and Dad will be coming home soon. I miss them!

I layed in bed counting down the hours until it was time to get up, and start getting ready for school. I spent the entire day trying to push Coach Brooks out of my mind, until I had to face him in track practice. I was lost in my thoughts until Chey pulled me out.

"Lizzie?" Chey said waving her hand back and forth in front of my face.

"Hm?" I responded.

"You were like a million miles away...are you ok?" She asked concerned.

"Yeah" I answered a little to fast. "Yeah I'm fine. I wonder what's for lunch today" I said changing the subject.

"Me too yesterday's chinese was really good..."Chey said.

I zoned out again thinking about Coach Brooks.

'Why is this bothering you so much?' I thought. 'It's not as if anything really happened!'

'I'm done with this.'

'Done.'

'Dropping it now.'

'It doesn't matter.'

But somehow I found myself thinking about it again in English, my last class of the day. The bell ringing signaled it was time for track practice, and I groaned internally.

'I could skip it.'

'No one would know if I was gone...'

'No I can't skip!' My mind rattled on and on but I still found myself in the locker room changing into my tank and running shorts. I headed to the field, and started stretching.

"Stabler!" Coach called.

I sprinted over to him.

"Yes?"

"I want you to set the pace for the others today." He said.

"Ok Coach" I said politely.

I joined the rest of the team, and took off. I pushed myself until I felt like I couldn't take anymore, and slowed to a jog. The others passed me by but I was exhausted.

After practice I sluggishly made my way to the locker rooms, of course I was the last one to shower again.

As I was leaving Coach Brooks waved me into his office. I stood by the frame of the door.

"Yes Coach?"

"Come in Elizabeth. Close the door."

Why the fuck would I need to close the door all the others had gone home? I did as I was told anyway. When I turned around to sit down Brooks was right in my personal space.

Gulp.

He pinned my wrists behind my back.

'OH MY GOD! NO!'

"You're a very pretty girl Elizabeth" He said licking his lips.

Then his free hand was in my pants, in my panties. He was rubbing me. I squeezed my eyes shut. I felt his hardness against my thigh.

'Shit! Someone please find me!'

'This can't be happening. Not to me. My parents are cops. Dammit!'

Then my saving grace, a noise in the locker room.

It was over.

"I believe you'll be great as team captain. See you tomorrow." He said distantly.

I ran from the office. I ran from the building. I ran until I ended up at the 1-6. I walked in, and saw Uncle Fin. I was numb. I walked over to him, and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey baby girl! How are you?" He asked.

I opened my mouth. I was going to tell. I really was, but I couldn't find the words. I squelched the feelings away, and swallowed.

"I'm fine Uncle Fin. I just wanted to come by, and say 'hi'" I said cheerfully.

"Ok...is that all?" He asked.

"Yes. Well I must be going. Have so much homework, and such. Bye!" I said rushing out of the precinct.

'Why the hell couldn't I just tell?'

I asked myself that very same question over, and over until I made it home. I darted into my bathroom, and vomited. I was running on adrenaline. I stripped my clothes, turned the shower to 'hot', and got in. I slid to the floor, pulled my knees to my chest and cried until the water ran cold.

**Poor Lizzie... Going to begin backgrounding off "Undercover" soon... Review me :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm no longer on hiatus with this story! Yay! Sorry it took so long! I sped things up a bit. **

Lizzie

I bolted straight up in bed. My breathing was ragged, and I was checking every corner of my room making sure_ he_ wasn't there. It had been so real. I was back at school trapped in his office, with him pressed up against me, with his hand in my pants. I looked at my alarm clock 2:40 am. Well looks like another sleepless night for me. At least mom and dad are coming home today. I subconciously ran my fingers through my hair. I can't let this ruin my life. I have to let go. And on the count of 3 it never happened...

1...

2...

3...

Oh for fuck sake! Who am I kidding?! Of course it happened but I no one has to know. I have to deal with this by myself.

I layed awake in bed until my alarm went off.

I sluggishly swung my feet out of bed, and drug them to my full length mirror, I forced a look at myself.

'You look like shit' I thought.

I turned away from the mirror, and began getting ready for school. It's gonna be hell today. I know it is.

As I stepped out of the shower I heard my phone going off. I looked at the caller ID and saw Uncle Fin's name flashing on the display.

Fuck!

I pushed deny, and finished getting ready for school.

The day went on as usual Alex dropped Dickie, and I off, and we went from class to class to class to class. Only I didn't seem to actually be there. Somehow I was still in Coach Brooks office wondering why no one was coming to save me.

I really have to get over this. But I can't it keeps happening over and over again.

And finally the day was over and it was time for my now most hated part of the day, track practice, yay! Can't you tell how excited I am?

I ran the usual laps with the team, and even shaved some time off my cross country record. Coach was super proud. But I didn't do it for him, hell no!

When practice was over I headed to the gym. I still felt pumped up. I got on the treadmill, and just started running. I had my ipod turned up so there was no way possible I could have heard the bolt to the gym door click, or hear Coach Brooks come at me from behind. No, because by the time I felt his prescence he had already grabbed me off of the treadmill.

Now he had me pinned on the wrestling mats. He's going rape me this time I know it.

"I thought about you all day Lizzie" He whispered in my ear.

God! The way he says my nickname makes me want to gag.

"Please don't do this Coach" I begged.

"Shhh. You want to be the best don't you?" He pinned my wrists above my head with one hand.

I shook my head from side to side.

"HELP! SOMEONE HELP! HELLLLLLP!" I screamed.

He laughed. He fucking laughed.

"No one is here Lizzie. Just you ... and me" He said, as he ran his free hand all over my body.

'Well c'mon then you bastard just get it over with!' I thought.

He yanked my yoga pants, and my panties down, unzipped his pants, and took his ... well you get the picture. He showed it to me before he forced my knees apart and pushed into to me. I had to bite my lip to keep from screaming out. The pain was unimaginable. I'd rather be pulling out my own teeth then suffering through this. After he had pushed into me over and over,endlessly, he leant down and kissed me!

* * *

"I love you Lizzie" He said out of breathe.

I pulled my clothes back up, and ran out of the room, I hurriedly grabbed my bag from my locker, and ran all the way home.

I fumbled with my keys, and unlocked the front door, slamming it behind me. I stayed pressed against it for a moment before I flew up the stairs.

'Shit shit shit!' I thought.

I closed, and locked my bedroom door, and stripped off my clothes.

As I expected my wrists were bruised, and my thighs were bruised and bloody, as well as my neck where the sick fuck bit me!

Mom and Dad _cannot _see these!

Then my heart squeezed in my chest when there was light knocking on my door.

"Lizzie?" My mom asked.

'When did they get home?' I thought.

I swallowed hard.

"Hey Mom! Welcome back!" I called through the door.

God I hope I sounded normal.

"Are you ok, sweetheart?" Mom asked.

Nope not normal.

'Dammit!' I thought.

I grabbed my robe off the end of my bed and threw it on. Sure my hair looked disheveled but whatever I look like complete hell now anyway.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just tired from track practice" I said lying.

I hated lying to my parents.

"Then why is the door locked?" Mom shot back.

'Fuck! She's onto me! Always the detective' I thought.

"Lizzie? Open the door. I wanna see you" Mom pleaded.

I nodded, not like she could see me.

I opened the door, and threw myself into her waiting arms and started crying. If I keep this up she's going to know! I have to stop acting insane, like yesterday!

"Honey why are you crying?" Mom asked gently.

I shook my head.

"I...I'm just really glad you and Dad are home" I choked out.

Should I go for the hat trick now? I'm so lame!

"Did something happen?" Mom asked again.

I stepped out of her arms.

"No why would you think that?" I asked.

"Because your Uncle Fin called, and said you went to the station yesterday, and that you seemed in a panic..." Mom said, raising an eyebrow.

'Well there's the final nail in my coffin' I thought.

"I ... uhh ..." I trailed off looking at the floor.

"Mhm" Mom said.

I swear I could already see her detective wheels turning in her head.

"Well ill be in my room unpacking if you need me. I love you" Mom said, kissing my forehead before walking away.

"I love you too" I said.

I closed my door behind me, and took the robe off, checking myself over in my full length mirror again.

'Why me?' I asked myself.

I went into my bathroom, and turned the water so hot you could practically boil a lobster in my bathtub. I eased myself into the hot water, and almost cried out when the water reached my sensitive area. I wrapped my arms around myself, and cried.

* * *

Liv

Finally back from my honeymoon! Boy it was great to be married. I have the sexiest husband in the world! We were making our way through customs when my phone starting ringing, and I saw Fins name on the screen. C'mon! We just got back we can't already be called in for a case! I reluctantly answered.

"Hey Fin!"

"Hey Liv! Welcome back! How's marriage treatin' ya? You tired of eachother already?" He teased.

"Nope! It's great! What's up?"

"Lizzie came by the house yesterday, and she seemed, I don't know off? Anyway I called her this morning, and she ignored my call. I think somethin is up Liv"

"Thanks for letting me know. I'll talk to her"

I hung up and sighed.

El grabbed my hand.

"Are you sad we're back Mrs. Stabler?" He asked, kissing my temple.

"No I missed the kids, and all the city noise. It's just our honeymoon is really over now huh?" I pouted.

He chuckled.

"I'm being silly huh?" I asked.

"Liv you've got nothin to worry about the odds of us getting sick of eachother are non-existent." He said, giving my hand a reassuring squeeze.

We got home, and sat in the living room waiting for the kids to get home. About half an hour later Dickie came in, and greeted us warmly before raiding the fridge, and heading off to do homework.

"Where's Lizzie?" I asked.

"I guess she's still at track practice" Dickie answered with his mouth full of food.

That's boys for ya!

El headed upstairs to take a nap, while I stayed downstairs waiting for Lizzie. I kept thinking about what Fin had said on the phone. I had every intention of getting to the bottom of it.

After a few moments of thinking to myself I heard the front down slam shut. I stood up and made my way to the foyer, to see Lizzie press herself up against it as if she was trying to keep someone out, then she bolted up the stairs. I decided to give her a few minutes before going to talk to her.

I knocked on the door, and jiggled the handle.

'Locked? Since when does she do that?' I thought.

When she finally opened the door she looked, quite frankly like a mess. Then she threw her arms around me, and starting crying. Something must have happened.

I asked her if she was ok, and she insisted she was fine. But I can't let this go.

As my daughter was telling me she was fine, I observed her body language, and her body in general.

'Is that a hickey on her neck?' I thought.

I decided to give her some space for now but I would bring it up later. Something is going on and I will find out what it is.

**Review me...**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: The Stabler household is about to get really hectic. Liv and Elliot are getting pulled into a case, and we all know what a time suck those can be. Happy Reading :). I'm going to rewrite the story from here. So Liv and El are not going to find out about Lizzie's rape for awhile. **

* * *

Liv

It was around midnight when El and I were awoken from our sleep by the shrill ring of the phone.

"Hello?" I asked, sleepily.

"Olivia, I need you and Elliot to head over to Central Park. There's been a rape." Captain said somberly.

I looked over at El and frowned.

Yep honeymoon is really over. Time to go to work.

"Ok Captain. We'll be right there." I said, hanging up.

El looked at me expectantly.

"Well ... What do we got?"

"A rape in Central Park." I say before getting up and heading to the closet to get dressed.

We arrived on the scene to find a young girl beaten and raped.

While El questioned a suspect I decided to ride along with the girl to see if I could procur a statement. She became violent and had to be sedated. The EMT looked at me and said.

"I've never seen a victim attack a cop before."

I looked at him, eyes wide with shock and said "Neither have I."

Once we arrived at the hospital the girls parents arrived and I learned they were her foster parents. When we all entered the room she flinched away from her foster father's touch. I liked him for it.

"What are you doing here?" She asked with attitude.

"Ashley, I need you to give a statement and sign papers to release your rape kit."

"Rape kit?" Ashley says confused.

"While you were sedated the nurse collected evidence" I explained.

Ashley became irate and her foster parents asked me to leave.

I wouldn't just let this go. How could I? The girl needed help and I wanted to help her.

I called Lizzie and left a voicemail, letting her know we went to work and that it was totally ok if she wanted to stay home from school today since she said she wasn't feeling well the night before.

**A few hours later**...

I went back to Ashley's room and talked to her without the presence of her foster parents and asked her for her statement. I questioned her about her being removed from her uncle's care because of sexual abuse and she refuted it quickly.

"So tell me what happened." I begged, sitting on the bed.

"My uncle never touched me." Ashley said, through clenched teeth.

"Then why were you in bed with him naked?" I shot back.

"Sleeping. I had clothes on. My uncle never touched me." She said vehemently.

"Ok. Ok" I relented. "Tell me about what happened in the garden then?"

"It happened so fast, he attacked me from behind ... I don't know" She said shaking her head.

"Did you see what he looked like?" I asked.

"He was tall and white, that's all I can tell you. I'm sorry." Ashley said as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"It's ok honey. We'll get him" I said, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Lizzie

_I was in the school gym, running on the treadmill and listening to music. I didn't hear him come in. I didn't even know he was in the room until he grabbed me! I was back on the wresting mats kicking and screaming. He overpowered me. He ruined me..._

My rape is all I can think about. As I stand in front of my full length mirror, staring at my fading bruises, it's playing over and over again. I trace the outline of the bruises on my thighs with my fingertips when I hear a voice.

"He raped you because you're fat" The voice says.

I startle in surprise. Could that be why Coach raped me?

"I would never lie to you." The voice says, cooingly.

"Am I really fat?" I ask outloud.

"Duh." The voice answers.

Then I see a girl in the mirror. She has a pretty face. High cheekbones, collarbone, ribs, hipbones, tiny arms and tiny legs. She was just about the prettiest girl I'd ever seen!

"Who are you?" I asked.

OK, I know it sounds crazy that I'm talking to a mirror but I could **really **see this girl standing there!

"I'm Ana. If you decide to be friends with me, you can look like this too. We'll be unstoppable." She said, with a wicked smile.

Well I have been thinking about going on a diet the last couple of weeks. I shrugged my shoulders and smiled back.

"What do I have to do?" I asked.

"Everything I say." Ana says, with a gleam in her eye.

I thought for a few moments about how Coach Brooks took control away from me by raping me and now Ana is asking me to willingly give her control.

"Well?" Ana asked, tapping her foot impatiently.

"I don't know ... I kind of want to do this on my own terms" I said.

"You will be in charge Lizzie. I'm just here to guide you and help you make the better choice" She said softly.

I raked my eyes over her frame once more. If I looked like that. No one would hurt me ever again, right?

I bit my lip and nodded.

"Ok" I said. "Please help me"

**Liv and El are working with Ashley and Lizzie has made a new friend ... uh oh ... Review me :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I know it's been a longtime since I've update. I was truly stuck with this story. But the juices started flowing for it! So here I am!**

**Chapter 6: Wasting away **

* * *

Lizzie

For the past 3 weeks I've been running 4 miles every morning. Well Ana and I have. Mom and dad have been busy with a case so they're hardly home and Dickie is busy with basketball. It's just Ana and I. I've already lost 15 pounds and I feel amazing! Mom and Dad try to be home for dinner every night, even though they end up leaving afterwards. The only person that knows what happened to me is Ana. We were running back home when I told her.

"Lizzie you seem distracted, what's with you?" She asked.

"I was just thinking..." I said.

"Thinking about what? About how fat you'll still be if you don't pick up the pace?" She asked.

"No! I was thinking about what happened to me!" I snapped.

"What happened?" She prodded.

"My coach raped me! The bruises you saw when I met you were from him!" I cried.

All Ana said after that was she was sorry it happened and that she would never let it happen again. She eased up on me after I told her.

We're home now and I'm so happy. She told me I could eat 1 slice of whole wheat bread. But she gave me a little test first.

"Before I give this to you...how many cals?" She asked.

"Whole wheat Bread is 110 cals a slice" I said proudly.

"Good! You're using the calorie counter less and less, but it's still important to keep track." She said, popping the bread into the toaster for me.

Once it was finished, I picked it apart into tiny pieces and ate it slowly. Then I followed it with a large bottle of water. I felt full and satisfied.

* * *

_At the station..._

Liv

I haven't slept in my real bed in two weeks! El and I try to go home for dinner every night. Dickie and Lizzie seem to be doing ok. Well Dickie is fine, but Lizzie has changed. She's lost weight. But She is on the track team. El tells me not to worry, but I can't help but think something is going on with her. More than she's letting on anyway. She rarely eats any food on her plate at dinner time and when I ask her about it she claims to have a large snack after school. I don't know maybe I am over thinking it. But I will keep my eye on her.

"Earth to Mrs. Stabler." El says in my ear.

"Did you find something?" I ask.

"Well Ashley slit her wrists..." He says gravely.

"What?!" I ask, pushing away from my desk.

"They're working on her now." He says, squeezing my shoulder.

"Elliot if that girl dies, I'll have failed her! I already have! She kept insisting she was fine, I knew she wasn't..." I say placing my face into my hands.

"Dammit!" I shout, slamming my fist on my desk.

"Liv calm down. There's nothing you can do for her right this minute." He says soothingly.

"I'm going to be there when she wakes up, El." I say promisingly.

"Don't forget you have your own kids now." El fired at me.

I get up and rush after him, grabbing his arm and turning him towards me. "Hey, what the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

He shakes his head and rubs his eyes. "nothing, I know how you get on a case. But I want you to remember we have a family."

"Screw you Elliot!" I snap, storming off towards the crib.

Could this day get any worse. Me and my husband are at each other's throats. For what? It was so stupid! I'll apologize later.

* * *

Lizzie

Mom just called to tell me her and dad won't be home for dinner tonight and that Dickie and I would have to fend for ourselves. I've been waiting for a night like this. It means unlimited access to the indoor gym!

Once I knew Dickie wasn't going to leave his room for the night I went to the basement where the gym is. First Ana and I did some yoga to warm up our muscles and then she put me on the elliptical machine for an hour. When I got off of it I felt lighter than air! I looked over at Ana's perfect body and I knew soon I'd look just like her.

"Good job today, Liz." She told me.

"Thank you." I said, breathlessly.

"Weigh in tomorrow!" She said.

"I know..." I said less excited.

I hated weigh ins and measure days. All they did was further prove how fat I am. But it also shows me I need to work harder. And I feel so lucky to have Ana here with me every step of the way. I still haven't told Mom and Dad that I quit track. But how could I tell them that without having to tell them what Coach Brooks did to me? Who knew all I had to do to get that creep out of my life was flunk a few tests? My grades aren't suffering much. But I'm not the A plus student I was before either.

**So Lizzie is getting worse...But it will still be awhile before anyone finds out what happened to her...**


End file.
